whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
1700c (WOD)
The eighteenth century in the Classic World of Darkness. *1700s *1710s *1720s *1730s *1740s *1750s *1760s *1770s *1780s *1790s *1800 Events * The islands of the south Pacific — including Hawai'i — first come to the attention of European explorers in this century. * Until the end of this century, Kali is venerated by ritual strangulation and dismemberment by the Thugs. * Classicism becomes popular, but is deposed by the romanticists. * Jasper Covington of the Children of Gaia acts as impresario and chief marketer for the Age of Enlightenment, which in turn creates democratic governments and freedom movements. * The Order of Reason conquers the Arcosia Chantry in Yenosia. * The Order of Reason guides Britain into an Industrial Revolution. * A gentleman with whom Jebediah Spector Brown will later study alchemy claims to come to London early this century. * Porthos Fitz-Empress owns large plantations in North Carolina and Tennessee, concealing and guarding two private Nodes. * The Knights of Radamanthys are founded in Greece. * The Zolondrodere (the Covenant of the Silver Portal) surfaces, an English translation of a 14th-century Byzantine Greek manuscript. * This century and sees the rise of a new type of scholar: the artist-engineer. * The increasing European hegemony allows the Hippocratic Circle to contact "lost" Cosians elsewhere in the world in order to become a truly global organization. * The Dreamspeakers have so splintered in their relations with racist Traditions that by this time fully half of them have returned to their native peoples. This schism results in the demise of many Dreamspeakers, and a rift between Tradition and Council that will not be fully healed even three centuries later. * European imperialism in China leads to a backlash against the Celestial Chorus. * The last European shamanistic tradition, the Lapps, die out in Scandinavia. * The Palatine Knights become known as the Fellowship of the Hammer. * The life of England's Hellfire Clubs. * For a while, European museums, collectors of oddities, and Hermetic mages develop a fascination with shrunken heads from New Zealand. * House Criamon is subsumed into House Ex Miscellanea. * Maeve McKinnon, an Irish witch, creates a Grimoire, the Book of Shadows of Maeve McKinnon. Early 1700s * Uktena briefly recapture the Caern of the Sentinel from the Get of Fenris with the help of the Shadow Lords. Shortly after the Uktena and Shadow Lords take to fighting and the Get of Fenris seize the caern once again. * Ishaq Balsara, later Primus of the Order of Hermes, is born the only child of a British mother and Persian father in Cairo. Mid-1700s * Some visionaries within the Order of Reason, led by Reginald Proctor, begin planning to institute a single world government. Late 1700s * German founded Canadian town Lunenburg starts to become prominent. Get of Fenris settle in it. * Fianna begin to immigrate to Nova Scotia. * The Order of Hermes enchants a pool of natural spring water in Concordia's Entropy Ward with strong Forces magic, allowing anyone to walk across it as though it were solid. It comes to be called the Miracle Pool. * The oldest financial transactions from Balador Pleasuredome date to this time, although the Realm is far older. * Australia begins to see use as a British prison. * The Artificers begin tinkering with analog computing machines. * Ishaq Balsara disappears from the Order of Hermes, returning home to care for his parents. Once they die, he begins to call himself ibn-Thoth and returns to the Order. * Magister Hermann Straussen grows old. References Category:World of Darkness timeline